


[Podfic] Séance Weather

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) It all begins with the worst storm in fifty years. Or, in other words, how Frank meets the Ways and learns to embrace the dark side. An Addams Family AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Séance Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Séance Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538740) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/S%c3%a9ance%20Weather%20\(with%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 231 MB | **Duration:** 02:06:01
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/S%c3%a9ance%20Weather%20\(with%20music\).m4b) | **Size:** 90 MB | **Duration:** 02:06:01
[For Streaming on Mobile Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/S%c3%a9ance%20Weather%20\(with%20music\).mp3) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Fantastic mix made by fisa_is_your_friend over [HERE](http://fisa-is-your-friend.dreamwidth.org/1914.html). Seriously spooky and fantastic and made the podfic SO MUCH MORE AWESOME. They are MADE OF EXCELLENCE and DELIGHT! Go forth and tell them how fantastic that mix is! ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
